Not Nearly Enough
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: If one were to say Grimmjow had 'rock star sex' ... he'd agree completely. Grimm X Orihime X various girl Arrancar, orgy, numerous kinks and fetishes, written for Bleach Kink Meme.


If asked to choose which of the girls he liked best, Grimmjow would probably say Orihime. Not from any foolish notions of romance or any particular liking of the girl. It was just that her boobs were the biggest and she did everything with so much emotion behind it, so fucking her was definitely a nice experience. She didn't just lay there like Halibel but she wasn't overly eager like Cirucci either. She was the right in between that he absolutely adored and he showed it the only way he knew how. 

"Like that?" He purred into her ear as he massaged her breasts with his large, calloused hands. Her nipples were hard, even though he wasn't touching them and it was pure evidence that her tits were her sweet spot. She loved having them played with.

She quivered under him, a soft moan escaping her lips. "Yuh-yeah ..."

Nel was suddenly there beside them, frowning gently even as she turned nearly pleading eyes to Grimmjow. It was a look he was used to seeing on her scarred face. "Grimmjow ... can I participate as well?" He'd barely opened his mouth when other voices sounded from around the room, agreeing with her completely. He paused a moment, cursing his popularity (and over needy females) for a brief second before deciding, in his usual overly confident way, that he could so pleasure them all at the same time.

And if not, then pussy be damned, he had to get rid of one of them. Because, honestly, it wouldn't do to have so many girls that you can't even touch at the same time because you don't have enough appendages. Fucking waste, he thinks.

"Yeah, just gather around and I'll make sure to get you all." He said, smirking cockily at the faces around him.

To tell the truth, it was like the city of boobs and cunts because he made it a rule that they didn't wear clothes when in his room, so no matter where you looked, all you saw were naked chicks. Pale skin, dark skin, pink nipples and dark nipples, hairy pussies and clean shaven. All kinds for any mood. It was like Heaven, really.

As they all circled him, he couldn't help but think how lucky he was. Like to see Noitora or even Aizen-sama pull this off.

Cirucci was the first to straddle his lap, all but shoving Orihime away as she did so, her smooth pussy pressing against his hard cock. Taking her decent sized breasts in both hands, he squeezed hard enough to make her moan before turning his attention elsewhere. Nel was the one who caught his attention and, leaning over, he snagged one of her nipples between his lips. She gasped, eyes closing as her body shook gently. She liked to have her boobs played with as well, but not quite as much as Orihime. Speaking of ...

"Someone give me the nipple clamps." 

It was Loly who handed them to him and, without so much as looking at her, he took them. He shoved Cirucci off his lap (partially because she liked it rough and partially because he didn't feel like asking) and shifted slightly, bidding Orihime and Nel closer. Taking one of the pairs of the clamps connected together by a short chain, he clamped one on Nel's right nipple and the other to Orihime's left, leaving them connected. Both girls shuddered in pleasure, moans of appreciation escaping each. Using the second pair of clamps, he repeated the process so they were completely chained together, facing each other and in close enough proximity that they could easily kiss or play with each others cunts if they wanted.

Feeling quite proud of himself (and quite turned on at the sight of them) Grimmjow, turned towards Halibel. She was a bit harder to please but he knew what she liked. Reaching over, he pulled her towards him by her arm then had her lay on her back before him. Spreading her legs, he took a good, long look at the tuft of blond hair just above her pussy and the dark skin of her vagina. She was eying him, waiting to see what he was going to do, but judging by the way her well endowed chest was already rising and falling quickly, she seemed to have a good idea what he was planning.

Pushing his index finger up insider of her, Grimmjow smirked in what some might classify as an insane manner. Though Halibel wasn't the most responsive, she did have the most interesting fetish of any of them – in his opinion any way. The only thing he knew for sure was that she was the only one who could take his full fist up inside of her.

A second and a third finger quickly followed suit and soon he had all of his digits up the knuckles embedded in her. She would give a small shuddery gasp every now and then or writhe momentarily and that was about it, but he could tell she was enjoying this as much as himself. Without giving much warning, he began to press his hand the rest of the way inside of her, only stopping when he was wrist deep in her pussy.

Halibel gasped for air, then went silent again. 

Slowly, he closed his hand so he was making a fist and began to gradually pull out until only his knuckles remained. Then, he pushed back in without unclenching his hand and he loved the way her entire body moved like a fucking wave.

Once he knew she was close, he bent closer and, leaning very close to her clit, he blew on it to send a cold chill across her heated flesh. She groaned once and her body convulsed around his fist as orgasm hit her hard.

Removing his hand, he took a quick glance at Orihime and Nel to see that, as expected, they were in a heated kiss and fingering each other. Now, who next?

Smirking, his eyes landed on Menoly and he reached for her short hair, yanking her closer to him. Her thing were forced sexual acts – things that would, in most circumstances, be considered rape – so he roughly shoved her face down to into his lap. She struggled, as usual, and once again he forced his cock between her lips and fucked her mouth roughly.

With a nod in Loly's direction, the other girl stood on the bed and made her way over to them, throwing one leg over Grimmjow's lap so she was left standing before him with her sister just below her thighs, sucking his cock. Leaning into her, his tongue flicked between her folds, running over her clit with practiced ease. She moaned, body quivering where she stood and from below the sound of Menoly moaning around his penis was muffled, but heard.

By the time he was even close to coming, he'd damn near tore a good half of the short hair from her head but he knew she liked it, so he didn't even try to control himself. Whereas, her sister liked things more gentle so he made sure to give special attention to her most sensitive parts with his most talented tongue tricks. He had her cuming in no time – much to his satisfaction. As she trembled before him, the tangy sensation of her orgasm sweeping through his mouth, he released himself deep inside Menoly's throat. She coughed on it, but swallowed none the less.

Pulling away from the both of them, he turned his focus, at last, to Cirucci.

She eyed him, almost daring him to do something and, just like she wanted, he reached over to grab one of those pigtails and drag her over to him rather forcefully. Throwing her across his lap, he rose his hand and brought it down sharply on her ass. Her body jerked slightly, a surprised gasp coming from her. Smirking with mischievous glee, he spanked her hard until her cheeks were a burning red and her face was just as flushed and it looked as if she might cry. 

Spreading the warm meat of her ass, he delved his fingers inside of her, first pressing up into her pussy, feeling just how wet she was and then he shifted to her anus. Circling the rim once of twice with his damp fingers, he pressed them up inside of her.

She moaned loudly and, without any more stimulation, came just like that. As her body stopped spasming, he withdrew his fingers, truthfully amazed at how sensitive her rear was.

Sighing in content, he turned his head in time to watch Nel and Orihime bring each other to completion, there breasts pressed firmly together and their legs shaking uncontrollably in their kneeling positions.

Reclining back on his hands, Grimmjow knew that, indeed, it was good to be king.

(XxXxX)

FIN

That's actually the second time I had to copy and paste this to a word document ... because my computer fails at life, it completely ruined the original copy and so, since LJ apparently doesn't support italic font (unless one makes an effort to make it) some thing that are suppose to be italicized aren't. So, I'm sorry for any inconvenience or anything.

I had a lot of fun writing this and the request amused me to no end. Rock star sex. XD Yes, it suites Grimmjow perfectly. I hope you all like it. Please tell me what you think! 8D Sadly, this might be the last thing I post for a while cause' (as earlier mentioned) my computer sucks and it flipped out the other night, so it's performance is questionable and might completely fail. So ... I'll be very sad.

I have to say, my favorite Arrancar girl is probably Cirucci at the moment. I truly hope she wasn't killed ... O.o


End file.
